


Little Dark Arcade

by lyndin_junes



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Insecure Yosuke, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pee, Shadow confrontation, don't let your friends suggest tags, how did I not tag my fics with this all along, rets in piece yoksue 5ever in memoriam, souyo - Freeform, there is no pee or death i'm just keeping these tags up for my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndin_junes/pseuds/lyndin_junes
Summary: After everything he'd been through in the TV World, Yosuke should have known what would happen if he repressed the darkest, most desperate parts of himself. He does it anyway, making him and his friends players in a dangerous game with their lives at stake.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40





	1. Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [browearejustvibing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/browearejustvibing/gifts).



> A huge thank you to my friend browearejustvibing for this concept and for giving me a chance to bring it to life!

“Alright everyone, great work today,” Yu affirmed, turning to the Investigation Team with a proud smile. They’d just finished up some training in the TV world--actually, it was their first extensive training session since Naoto had joined the team. “Especially you, Naoto, I know your first time training here can be extremely difficult. How are you feeling?”

“Thank you very much, Yu-senpai. It was exhausting to say the least, but I believe I managed to keep up with you all quite well,” they said with a self-assured smirk. 

“I’m glad to hear it; you’ve been extremely helpful with the rest of the investigation, too. I feel like we’re getting close to finally cracking this case, thanks to you.” He smiled again, but this time his pride appeared to be reserved _only_ for Naoto. 

Yosuke, who had distanced himself from the rest of the team, was visibly sulking at them as they chatted; he furrowed his brow anxiously as he crossed his arms tighter against his chest. I mean, what was so great about Naoto, anyway? ‘I mean, obviously they’re some _amazing_ detective or whatever, but I did a good job figuring out stuff about the case too, right?...’ Yosuke wondered to himself. 

He _had_ to wonder, since Yu had never told him outright that his deductions were actually useful to him or their efforts in the investigation. He wished to hell that Yu would be more reassuring, but he didn’t dare ask for his validation out of fear that he’d be seen as needy—the last thing he needed was to lose the only true friend he has because he got greedy with his partner’s attention. 

The team was engulfed in a bright sheath of light as the Goho-M worked its magic, and soon the team was making their way out of the TV and into the Junes’ electronics department. Yosuke was eager to break away from the rest of the team so that he could brood in solitude; he knew he’d even have the place to himself since Teddie had plans with Nanako to marathon all the Loveline movies. 

“Yosuke.”

A strong hand grabbed a hold of his bicep, stopping him in his tracks. Yosuke grunted in surprise, then turned to face Yu with bleary eyes. At least his skin was soft and warm to the touch; it made his skin tingle just a bit, almost _painfully_ so. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah, _totally_ okay, bro--nothing wrong here!” he cried with just a bit too much false enthusiasm. 

“If something’s going on, you can talk to me--you know that, right? I’ll always listen,” Yu assured him. His smile was warm enough to make Yosuke want to melt into a puddle of pure shame. How does his partner make him feel this way with just a _look_??

“Well, there’s uh, nothing to listen to!! Everything’s cool, bro.”

“I know you’re not being honest--you don’t ever call me bro unless there’s something _wrong_ , Yosuke.” 

“Th-that’s _not_ true, everything’s _fine_ ,” he snipped. By this point, he struggled to hide that was getting downright irritable over Yu’s incessant interrogation--can’t Yu take a damn hint? “I’m just tired I guess--I’m heading home to get to bed. See ya.”

After a long, incredulous look, Yu finally released his grip--to be honest, Yosuke kinda missed the warm, soothing sensation. 

“Be safe on your way home, okay?”

“Will do, partner,” he said, his voice laced with traces of repressed vitriol. 

He skulked through the labyrinthine aisles until he was finally made his way out of the store, his headphones blaring songs from his go-to sulking playlist all the while. The cold autumn air helped to cool and clear his hot head, and he did his best to focus on the lyrics. 

_Hangin’ out where I don’t belong is nothing new to me_

_I get tired and I get sick and I lose the strength to leave_

_I can’t handle change. I can’t handle change._

_Nothing I do is ever good enough, nothing I do is good_. 

He didn’t belong anywhere and he never would. Not in the city, not at school… not even with the Investigation Team. His sense of alienation had only gotten worse since Naoto joined the team--stupid freaking Naoto. Can’t they just leave so he could actually feel like he _mattered_ to the team at all? Like he had _anything_ to offer? Hell, they were better at deductions than he was, and since their persona could use Garu skills he was terrified he’d be replaced all together. He wasn’t shiny and new, and he wasn’t as _good_ as her. He’d figured never be good enough again. 

_Leave me alone._

_Leave me alone._

_Leave me alone._

_Leave me alone._

Yeah, maybe everyone _should_ just leave him alone. For both his sake and theirs. If everyone at school and Junes would get off his freaking case, maybe he’d have a shot at not feeling like a piece of worthless trash to everyone around him. But unfortunately, Yosuke lived in reality, and the reality of it was he was a harbinger of ruin, disappointment, and all things sacrilegious to the people of Inaba. As for his friends, he was deadweight to them at this point. They should cut him loose while they had a chance, just like everyone else in his life had--he was sure everyone who had was all happier for it. 

_I can’t help but repeat myself_

_I know it’s not your fault_

_but lately I begin to shake_

_for no reason at all_

God damn it. What if he was just imagining that he was worthless to the people he so desperately wanted to call his friends? What if he didn’t need to be so afraid to let them in? And what if _he_ was the source of his own misery? 

Finally, the song changed and Yosuke felt that he could put all of this song’s uncomfortable revelations to bed. 

_I feel stupid_

_Ugly (ugly)_

_Pretend it doesn’t bother me_

Ha, yeah--those were definitely some of the milder things he’d thought about himself lately. He did have to pat himself on the back for how well he concealed his pronounced self-loathing; or worse, maybe he _didn’t_ cover it well and no one cared enough about him to ask if he was alright. Even if someone did notice and ask, he was sure their sympathy only came from a place of pity. He didn’t want to think about it too much--he swallowed the thought along with the lump in his throat. 

_Don't mess with me, I’m a big boy now and I'm very scary_

_I punch my walls, stay out at night, and I do karate_

_Don't message me 'cause I won't reply, I wanna make you cry_

_Ain't that how it’s s’posed to be? Though it isn’t me_

Ever since he got his persona, he desperately wanted to believe that he was strong--unstoppable even--but his faith in his only source of confidence was doubtlessly wavering in the wake of Naoto’s arrival. He desperately clung to his persona’s strength and trained as hard as he could whenever he got a chance. His persona was the only thing left making him at least marginally useful, after all. 

_And if you wanna cry_

_Make sure they never see it_

_Or even better yet_

_Block it out and never feel it_

That’s right. That was his most essential strategy. Masquerade as someone who isn’t falling apart. Don’t feel anything at all. Take your feelings like a man--if there was anything he’d learned from his father, he’s learned that men don’t cry. No matter how tired, battered, or despondent you felt, _never shed a tear._ Still, he knew he’d always resent his father for his… austere teaching style. Simply thinking about it made a bottomless well of vitriol bubble up inside him. 

In a rare stroke of good luck, the song ended right as Yosuke got home--he always hated stopping in the middle of a song. He slipped inside, then closed the door a _little_ harder than he should have.

“What the hell did I tell you about slamming doors, boy?” his father growled as he looked up from the fifth glass of whiskey he’d poured himself. 

“Sorry,” Yosuke snipped in reply. He knew his tone was sharp enough to be dangerous, but he was in such a foul mood that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“What was that, you little shit?” his father slurred angrily as he shot up from his chair. He stumbled as he did, undoubtedly due to his obvious drunkenness. “Watch your fucking tone young man, or I’ll knock some fucking respect into you.”

Yosuke didn’t say anything; he just scoffed derisively and began to maunder in the direction of his room.

“Oh, _fuck_ no you little piece of shit,” he roared, grabbing Yosuke’s wrist with a crushing grip and yanking him back with so much force Yosuke swore his arm was coming off. “You’ll respond to me when I address you, _understood?”_

“What the hell do you want me to say, old man? Sorry I don’t respond well to threats.” Yosuke had no idea what had come over him--he _knew_ he was gonna get his ass beat at this rate. He was simply beyond caring. 

His father said nothing; he simply grabbed Yosuke by the collar and ripped him away from the ground. He was helplessly suspended as he choked and desperately gasped for air; his father was relentless as he glowered at him with the most malice Yosuke had seen from him in _months_.

“When I set you down, you’re gonna apologize to me--got it, you fucking dumbass?” 

Yosuke was still choking, so naturally he couldn’t muster any words. His father must’ve taken his strangled gurgles as an affirmative response, though, because soon enough he found his feet planted on the ground as he doubled over and sucked in as much air as he could. 

“Grovel, you worthless gremlin.” With that, his father wound up his arm and socked Yosuke in the stomach with a brutal undercut. It was a direct hit to the solar plexus, so the blow immediately robbed Yosuke of the tiny bit of air he’d managed to draw into his lungs. He collapsed to his knees and sputtered out a strained cough; his breaths were completely ragged and his vision started to go hazy as he trembled under the weight of his own body. 

His father bent to his level, nearly falling face first into Yosuke as he did. He gripped him hard by the chin and snapped his head up so Yosuke was looking him square in the eye. “Say you’re sorry, you little bitch.” 

“S-sorry, dad…” Yosuke rasped through what felt like a mouthful of cotton. 

“I can’t hear you,” his father goaded, squeezing his chin between his fingers enough to make Yosuke’s nerves scream in pain and jerking is head forward with breakneck force. 

“ _I’m sorry…_ ” he whimpered, choking back the tears that were welling dangerously in his eyes. His dad would only be angrier if he cried. Never, ever show your weakness--it was the most essential lesson he’d taught him. 

“Damn right, you are,” he relinquished his grip on his chin, then sent him toppling backward with a strike to the face with his flattened palm. “Go to your fucking room, you scum…” he grumbled before returning to the table to drown himself in more whiskey. 

Yosuke scrambled to his feet and scurried to his room like a dog with its tail between his legs. He was grateful he hadn’t lost his headphones in the scuffle; music was his only solace in the wake of his father’s “lessons”, after all. He flopped onto his bed, still gulping strangled breaths as he slid his headphones over his ears and went to queue up another song. 

_I haven’t been myself lately,_

_I don’t blame you for not wanting to stay_

_Saying things I don’t mean,_

_Not meaning what I say_

Did he even have a self anymore? And if he did, was it someone worth staying around for? He felt like such a fucking phony--everything he said and did was perfectly curated to his immediate social circle. He’d gotten so good at being a social chameleon that he couldn’t recall his own true colors anymore. 

_What am I supposed to say_

_when I end up driving everyone away?_

And yet, no matter how perfect he pretended to be, they never stayed. And they never will. 

_Cause I am on fire,_

_A crying, burning liar_

_Seeing nothing but myself,_

_And I’m the one with the lighter_

The scorching flames that blazed in his mind had only been fanned by the altercation with his father. He was so focused on his own shitty feelings that he’d forgotten how to act--he’d brought this pain on himself. Maybe it was the same for the rest of his pain, too; everything he did was wrong and stupid, and so he was rightfully punished. 

_Every inch of me is charred,_

_God what happened to my heart?_

_I’m about to fall apart_

_again, again_

And that’s exactly what he did. Something had something short-circuited in his brain, and the next thing he knew he was _sobbing_ hopelessly. He was such a fucking trainwreck, wasn’t he? His situation was utterly hopeless, and he started to wonder why he kept trying. This town he was trapped in would always despise him. He’d never be enough for his teammates. Hell, his father would probably kill him someday, anyway. Why not just expedite the process. 

To his dismay, his phone effectively derailed his miserable train of thoughts when it started to ring. The screen read “Partner” in bright white text; he contemplated if he should bother answering it since he was a complete sniveling mess.

Wait--why was he being such a damn _baby_ about this, anyway? He just had to put on a brave face and shove all his negative feelings away in the deepest crevices of his mind, yeah? That would be enough to keep his so-called friends from giving up on him and leaving him behind all over again, right? So, he resolved to do exactly that. With a deep, cleansing breath, he stifled his tears and answered the phone just as the last ring chimed. 

“H-hey partner!” He stuttered. He was relieved to find that his voice didn’t betray how insanely constricted his throat was. 

“Hey Yosuke, I just wanted to check that you made it home safely.” His tone was laced with concern that Yosuke wanted to believe was genuine. 

“Yep, no problems at all!” He was sure to lay on as false enthusiasm as thick he could muster without drawing Yu’s suspicion. His eyes were already watering painfully, and his head was beginning to throb from the exertion of damming up all the tears that threatened to make a break for it. 

“...Are you sure, partner?” Yu implored with the utmost tenderness. He didn’t use that pet name nearly as much as Yosuke did, and it usually made him feel positively giddy when he heard him say it--this time, though, all it did was draw a solitary teardrop from his eye that rolled listlessly down his cheek and dripped off his chin. What if it was all just an act? Would he feel like that if he saw the insecurity and darkness he was concealing inside himself?

“Yeah, everything’s great, partner!” Even though Yu couldn’t see him, he clenched his teeth in a massive fake smile that made every muscle in his face go numb--if he could pretend to be this happy, maybe it would finally manifest into something real, right? It was nothing more than a mind game that he played to keep himself from succumbing to debilitating despair. 

There was a moment of maddening silence--he had no idea if Yu was buying it, but all he could do was hope for the best and be ready to parry any suspicions. 

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. If anything comes up, let me know, okay?” 

“Sounds great, I’ll totally do that!”

“Goodnight, Yosuke.”

“G’night, partner.” 

Yosuke snapped his phone shut with a bit more force than he intended, and it took every last ounce of restraint to keep himself from chucking it across the room with all his might. Instead, he gingerly tossed it to the side of the bed and threw himself back against the pillow with his arms outstretched. He let his vision slip out of focus as he stared silently at the ceiling, feeling utterly numb. 

He slipped his headphones back over his ears and hit shuffle, hoping whatever song the whims of fate chose for him would resonate with him. Luckily, he wasn’t disappointed. 

_You see I want the world to believe_

_That there’s a light inside of me_

_But it’s time that I’ll come clean_

_I’m not what I seem, no_

No matter how much he pretended, there was no good inside of him. There was nothing to redeem him. Maybe it was time for him to be honest about that.

_You took these starving limbs, try to see_

_Try to see what they could be_

_I thought it would be something_

_I thought you’d complete me_

_That you’d erase all the pain that I felt in my brain_

_If you fill my heart with love_

_Then you’d fill my voids above_

_And now you see I didn’t change a thing_

He couldn’t help but think of Yu. Why was he so god damn _nice_ to him? He was the only person who hadn’t treated him like trash at some point in his life, but Yosuke ventured to guess that it was just because he felt bad for him. Sometimes, a part of him really _did_ want Yu to be his hero, but then another part of him would remember that he wasn’t worth saving in the first place. 

Yosuke let himself drift along with the music, losing himself to the moody guitar licks, the plaintive sung melody, and a harp that twinkled above all the sadness of the song. 

_What do you want from me?_

The singer’s voice was raw and powerful; it didn’t take much for her voice to draw tears from Yosuke’s eyes all over again.

_What do you want from me?_

He was nothing. He had nothing to offer anyone.

_I’m empty._

No amount of love, real or feigned, would ever fill him.

_I’m empty._

He was a living void--he was empty. 

This song had hit a sweet spot, so he listened on repeat for a long while. He cried along with the music until his eyes couldn’t muster any more tears, and then he sobbed dryly until his tired eyes closed on their own. He slept, but he did not rest. There could never be rest for the wicked Yosuke Hanamura. 

Meanwhile at the Dojima residence, Yu couldn’t sleep because he was worried for Yosuke. Whether Yosuke knew it or not, Yu could read him like a book in a lot of ways, and he knew that there was something Yosuke wasn’t telling him. Luckily, an unexpected bout of rain had moved in, which set the atmosphere for a productive late-night study session. He wasn’t expecting the roar of static that would rip through the gentle hiss of the rain. 

As soon as the TV flared to life, Yu flew up from his desk and made a beeline for the couch. He leaned forward as far as he could, desperately trying to make out the nebulous figure that appeared amidst the mess of black and white. Finally, some details began to leap out at him. 

An obscured male Yasogami uniform on a lean frame. 

The idea of chin-length hair that spiked wildly at the end.

Unmistakable orange headphones draped around his neck.

And just as soon as the boy’s features had come into view, he vanished from the screen, leaving nothing but Yu’s stunned reflection in his wake. 

Yu’s jaw dropped into his lap and his heart started racing wildly; he had a million thoughts running through his head, and not _one_ of them was rational. It was so unlike him to be at a loss for what to do next, but what could one expect from a boy who just saw that his best friend in the world had been marked for death?

His hands trembled as he flipped open his phone and clumsily thumbed his way through his contacts until he found Yosuke’s number and all but smashed the call button. 

The phone rang, and rang, and _rang_ ; Yu lost count of how many times he tried to call him to no avail. Naturally, Yosuke couldn’t hear his phone over the blaring music that imprisoned him in a restless sleep. 

Finally, Yu’s compulsive efforts to get a hold of his friends were interrupted by an incoming call from Naoto.

“Yu-senpai, did you see that just now?” they inquired urgently. 

“Yes,” he muttered.

“I texted the rest of the Investigation Team about it, but none of them were able to make out any discerning details. The only person I haven’t heard back from is Yosuke-senpai.”

Yu could feel his throat tighten around the lump that was growing within, and he tried in vain to swallow it. 

“I was hoping you had a bit more information for us to go on. Did you notice anything useful?”

Of course, Yu knew he should have said yes and divulged every little excruciating detail, but that would make the situation _real_ . It would make the danger Yosuke was facing _real_. Of course, that would mean they could actually help him, but Yu just couldn’t muster the courage to face the truth of the situation--at least for now, he would rather live in a comfortable half-truth, at least until he could confirm whether or not Yosuke was truly in danger. After all, his tired eyes may have been lying to him, right?

Another pointed pause passed between them. “Okay, Yu-senpai--I’ll believe you,” Naoto sighed half-heartedly. “Please let us know if you remember anything.”

“I will.” Without another word, he snapped the phone shut. 

Yu didn’t sleep a wink that night--how the hell could he? He sunk into his couch, running his hands through his hair with frantic abandon and scratching his scalp hard enough to draw tiny traces of blood from the straining follicles. He stared at his floor unblinking, desperately keeping his eyes open to fend off the fuzzy imprint of his partner burning in his eyes. He knew that Yosuke was working tomorrow, so he decided to visit him at Junes in hopes of putting his mind at ease. 

As it always was, another person bore witness to the TV’s premonition. Like Yu, he also knew _exactly_ who the monochrome boy was--but unlike Yu, he knew _exactly_ what he needed to do.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yosuke woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and what felt like a mouthful of cotton. His chin and nose were expectly sore, thanks to his monster of a father. The music was still blaring through his headphones, which had slipped off his head and onto the floor--damn, the battery life on his mp3 player was impressive. He rolled over and grabbed his phone only to be greeted by 38 missed calls and several cryptic texts from Yu. 

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> **Yosuke, are you okay?**

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> **I’m sure you’re just asleep but please answer me**

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> **Yosuke**

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> **Please answer**

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> **PLease yosuke im begging you**

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> **yosuke anwdser yuor pohne**

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> _Missed call from Partner_

> **please**

> _Missed call from Partner_

> **yosuke**

God damn, he’d _never_ gotten these kinds of texts from Yu, let alone 38 consecutive calls from _anyone_. His grammar and spelling were typically immaculate, but these messages were borderline incoherent. He was clearly torn up about something--and it seemed like he was genuinely worried about him. Was there a chance that Yu actually...cared about him? He would’ve made time to respond, but a quick glance at his clock made it clear that he was already running late. He decided to return one of Yu’s countless calls after his shift was done this afternoon. Against all odds, he somehow managed to peel himself out of bed and make his way to the bathroom. 

As he suspected, he was looking pretty battered from his encounter with his dad--he could clearly make out the shape of a thumb print and two fingers on either side of his chin, and the bridge of his nose looked bluer than it should have. In light of his father’s teachings, he’d become an expert at covering the bruises. A miniscule dab of yellow face paint was more than enough to cancel out the purplish hue that stained his delicate skin; once that was dry enough, a thin coat of concealer rendered the wounds totally undetectable. He couldn’t possibly go to work looking like he’d been in a fight, after all. 

He wasn’t happy about working on his only day off, but he simply did what he did best and plastered on his best customer service smile. Luckily he was stationed in the electronics department, and it received the lowest volume of traffic by far. Electronics were expensive, after all, and Junes’ presence had assured that the local economy suffered greatly, leaving most people with very little wiggle room to splurge on massive televisions. 

Smiling would be a lot easier if Saki were still here, but of course she had to go and die on him because Yosuke was not allowed anything good in life. Never mind that it turned out she thought he was a huge pain in the ass just like everyone else did--Saki made him _happy_ either way. He missed the way her smile could melt his hardened heart, even if just a little bit. The only other smile that seemed to do that for him anymore was Yu’s, but naturally Yosuke could never quite admit that to himself. 

He let his mind wander further and finally ventured into the corners of his mind where he’d tucked away the strange feelings he had for Yu. Surely they couldn’t mean anything, right? He was just hopeful that he’d finally found a friend, and _that’s_ where the butterflies came from. Yeah, that’s an airtight explanation right there, Hanamura. But there was a reason he’d tucked these feelings away, of course; no one had ever liked him before, so why would someone as perfectly amazing as Yu ever like him? Not to mention that Yu was a _dude_ , and he didn’t even want to imagine the pummeling his father would give him if he came home with a _boyfriend_ one day. 

He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed when someone creeped up behind him from the shadows. 

“Hi, Yosuke.”

Yosuke gasped in surprise, then whipped around to see none other than Yu standing before him. His face flickered with delight for a brief moment, but the feeling was quickly overtaken by a sense of shame as he thought of their phone call the night before. 

“Oh, hey Yu. What’s up?” He tried his best to keep his cool, but he could feel that his skin was crawling nervously. He had come too close to losing it last night for comfort. 

“I just… wanted to make sure you were okay.” Yu’s voice cracked a bit as he spoke, hinting at the nerves he was failing to hide. Wow, it was _so_ unlike Yu to be perfectly composed that it was almost jarring for Yosuke. 

“Y-yeah, I’m totally fine,” he lied. “But uh, are _you_ okay dude? You look exhausted.”

It was true--heavy bags drooped beneath Yu’s bloodshot eyes, and his skin was pallid and visibly clammy with exhaustion. “I’m fine, too,” he lied. 

“Well uh… I’m glad, partner,” he said as he turned to polish a television screen that had been sullied with fingerprints. “I’m not doing anything too exciting here so uh, have a good day okay?”

“Do you want to do something later? I can get you a steak skewer after your shift is over,” Yu offered.

Yosuke _really_ wanted to say no, but Yu’s desperate plea was more than evident in his steely grey eyes. “Are you sure? You look seriously exhausted, dude. Maybe you should just get some rest?”

“I’ll go to bed right after, I promise,” Yu’s voice was more urgent than before. “I really want to spend time with you, Yosuke.”

Whoa, okay--these were absolutely _unprecedented_ levels of Yu losing his cool. Did he really want to hang out with Yosuke that badly? I mean, why didn’t he want to spend time with any one of his infinitely more interesting and less annoying friends? Still, Yosuke would feel like a real jerk if he turned him down. “Fine, I’ll let you treat me,” he winked. 

Yu sighed in relief. “Great. I’ll meet you here when your shift ends, okay?”

“Sounds good, partner.”

With that, Yu turned and left the electronics department, and Yosuke returned to the perfunctory task at hand. He recalled that he had hung his headphones around his neck; he figured a little music would be fine since the electronics department was so dead today, right? He threw them up over his head and picked a song.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

Just before the chorus kicked in, a finger tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Yosuke nearly jumped out of his own skin in surprise as he whipped around. 

“Are you… are you Yosuke?” the customer muttered.

“U-um! Yes, yes I am!” he sputtered, sizing up the strange customer as he did. He quickly realized that it was just Namatame--he was maybe the only other person in town who knew Inaba’s scorn just as much as he did. “Sorry about that, I’m really jumpy today for some reason...” 

“Oh, sorry about that,” he said with a small bow. “I just had a couple questions about some TVs you have for sale.” 

“Happy to help with that! What model were you looking at, in particular?” 

“Here, let me show you--it’s over in this corner.”

Namatame led him to the far corner of the store opposite of where he and the Investigation Team entered the TV world; it was by far the most desolate place in the entire building. Most of the models in this area went untouched because of their exorbitant price points, but Yosuke figured Namatame must have had a nice nest egg saved up from his crumbling career. 

“I was looking at this one here. I like it because the screen is nice and big, but I’m not sure if it’ll fit in the space I have for it. Would you mind measuring it for me?”

“Can do!” he snagged his measuring tape out of the pocket of his apron and quickly stretched it to the necessary size. “Okay, so for the width, it looks like--” 

Before he could spout off the diligently measured dimensions of the TV, Yosuke was already tumbling through the screen and into the dangerous, unforetold depths of the TV world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was based on these songs in order of appearance:  
> \- I Can't Handle Change by Roar  
> \- Boys Will Be Bugs by Cavetown  
> \- Again by Crusher-P  
> \- Empty by PVRIS  
> \- Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park


	2. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's got a lot of lil parts <3

**Part I**

Yosuke dreamed while he was knocked out. He dreamed of the arcade in Tokyo he used to go to as a boy: Gigolo Arcade in Akihabara. It was easily one of the most formative places of his childhood. To this day, he loved games; he'd amassed quite a collection of his own. He'd even had a few birthday parties there. It was a happy place--it was one of the few places he could escape to. Ironically, though, it may have been the place where Yosuke learned to fit any role the people around him wanted to see. He learned to jump from game to game, from character to character—a key skill when you you can’t your true self because everyone _hates_ the face beneath the facade. 

When he came to after who knows how long, he was lying on the ground amidst the stifling fog of the TV world. Between the fog and dingy lighting, it was absolutely impossible to ascertain his surroundings. 

“Wh-what the hell?...” he muttered as he checked himself for any injuries. He seemed to have bumped his head if the goose egg forming on his forehead were any indication. He was a little worried he’d been concussed from the fall; his vision was hazier than usual even after accounting for the fog, and he didn’t have his trusty glasses with him. Of even more concern was the fact that he couldn’t seem to recall anything but fragments of the morning, and he certainly didn’t remember how he’d ended up in this strange place.

Even in his stuporous state, he knew he needed to keep his wits about him--there were probably shadows lurking nearby, after all. He wished he had his kunai to defend himself with, but at least he had Jiraiya to depend upon--right?

“Ah, the man of the hour is finally here,” a voice sneered through the fog.

Yosuke was startled, but he did his best to keep up a brave face. “Wh-who are you?” he stammered, his cracking voice betraying his nerves. Real convincing, Hanamura.

“C’mon, you should know that already, don’t you think? Or at least you should if you have any hope of being the _super smart detective_ dude you wanna be,” he snickered. 

“W-well, I don’t exactly have a ton of clues to go on, here!” Yosuke protested. “All I know is I fell in here somehow, and…”

“You can stop there. I already know _everything_ I need to know about you.”

“Oh yeah, and how’s that?” Yosuke jeered.

He figured now was as good a time as any to stage an attack. “ _Jiraiya!”_ he cried, reaching out to the spot he knew his trusty blue card would be.

But it never came.

The shadow let loose a maniacal cackle. Yosuke, on the other hand, felt a wave of panic wash over him.

”Wh-why didn’t he come to me?...”

“Because I _am Jiraiya,_ you idiot.” Finally, a man stepped out of the fog and into Yosuke’s limited field of vision. “And that means I’m _you,_ too. He was a few centimeters taller than Yosuke was, and his spiky fawn-brown hair was cut shorter than Yosuke’s; however, they definitely had the same face. His glowering eyes shone a sickening yellow in stark contrast to his pedestrian office attire, which consisted of a white button down, a black tie, and sensible black trousers. 

As business-oriented as the shadow seemed to be, Yosuke had a keen sense that he was eager to toy with him as much as possible. “N-no way… didn’t I already deal with this shit?!”

“What, you don’t think I could come back to bite you in the ass all over again?” his Shadow tutted pitifully as he advanced toward Yosuke. “You really are dumber than a box of rocks sometimes, kid.” 

Yosuke grunted in frustration through gritted teeth and recoiled away from the menacing managerial figure. Unfortunately, he was still in a heap on the ground after his unexpected fall, so he had no chance of escaping in time. 

He grabbed him by the collar in a brutal grip that was all too reminiscent of the evening before. He held him close enough so that Yosuke could feel the heat of the shadow’s breath.

“I wanna play a little game with you, boy,” he growled. “I have a feeling your little cronies are gonna come and save your ass, right?”

Yosuke was too terrified to even offer an affirmative nod; every muscle in his body had gone rigid with fear. 

“When they do, you’ll be waiting right here for them, my little _pawn_.” He spat in Yosuke’s face as he uttered the word ‘pawn’, and Yosuke was sure it was at least a little intentional.

The shadow thrust him against the wall with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs, then retrieved some industrial-sized twist ties from his back pocket. He made quick work of binding Yosuke’s ankles and his arms behind his back and gagging him with an old washcloth that was still damp with impossibly bitter all-purpose cleaner. 

“Don’t get any ideas about going anywhere, got that?” the shadow whispered menacingly in Yosuke’s ear, then shoved him to the ground so Yosuke was lying on his side. 

And so he stayed there, wriggling helplessly like the worthless maggot he was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part II**

Yu waited for nearly half an hour outside of Junes after Yosuke’s shift was supposed to be done. His patience wore thin, and he couldn’t keep himself from texting him.

> Hey, are you okay? 

Another 10 minutes passed without a word. 

> Yosuke?

He didn’t make it another 5 minutes before he was storming into the building and barreling toward the electronics department. He frantically scanned the rows of televisions only to be met with his own baleful reflection in the empty screens. There was no trace of Yosuke. 

‘ _He wouldn’t just blow me off, would he?’_ Yu mused briefly before his thoughts were derailed by a perky blue-eyed boy.

“Oh, Sensei! What brings you to my humble domain?” Teddie cooed. 

“Hi Teddie. Have you seen Yosuke anywhere? He was in electronics earlier but he isn’t there now. Did he leave?” Yu immediately recognized that he was talking so fast that he was nearly unintelligible--he was so keyed up from sleep deprivation and his implacable nerves that he just couldn’t help it.

“Hmm, I didn’t see him come through here to punch out in the bear-eak room, so I don’t think he left. Are you feeling okay, Sensei?” he asked with a concerned pout. 

Yu felt like his blood had frozen over in his veins. He felt any trace of color drain from his face as his head started to swim; he was so dizzy that he could’ve sworn he was about to pass out. Luckily, Teddie caught him before he could totally collapse to the ground.

“Whoa there, Sensei!” Teddie yelped. “Take a deep bear-eath. Let’s get you someplace where you can get some fresh air.”

Teddie helped him hobble out to the food court. Teddie sat next to him to help him stay propped up. “What’s going on, Sensei? You don’t seem like yourself.” 

“I… I think Yosuke is in the TV,” he whimpered. He was nearly in tears; his distress tolerance seemed to be at an all time low today. 

“Are you sure, Sensei? We could bear-ly tell who was on the TV yesterday, so we shouldn’t assume it’s--”

“I _know_ it’s him, Teddie!” he snarled. Teddie recoiled in surprise, his eyes wide with hurt. “I’m… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped like that. But we need to go _now_.”

“I want Yosuke to be safe too, Sensei,” Teddie spoke very gently as he placed a reassuring hand on Yu’s shoulder. “But I think you need to rest before we go _anywhere_ \--Teddie can tell that you’re beary tired.” 

Yu grumbled in dissent, but he didn’t have the mental faculties to muster any real words in rebuttal as Teddie helped him to his feet. Shortly after, they went their separate ways. 

It took Yu longer than usual to hobble all the way home, thanks in part to his sheer exhaustion and in part to the painful knots twisting through his guts. What if they were wasting precious time they could be spending trying to save Yosuke, all because Yu was a _little_ tired? What if he was in agonizing pain? Time was ticking, and each second Yosuke was trapped in his own fresh hell was more torturous to Yu than the last. 

When he arrived home, Yu hung his head and fell against the door, just barely catching himself in time before his nose connected with the unforgiving wood. His cheeks were wet with frustrated tears before he knew it--he could feel it in his bones that Yosuke was in there, all alone and in dire need of rescue. And yet, Teddie hadn’t listened. He feared that no one else would, either.

Thankfully, no one was home, so he was able to make his way up to his room without interruption. He promptly collapsed into his futon as an inevitable wave of dread washed over him. Why hadn’t he said something when Naoto asked? Why didn’t he bother getting any rest when he knew that a rescue mission might be in order the next day? Especially when he knew that they’d potentially need to rescue his _best friend_ \--no, if he was honest with himself, Yosuke was so much more to him than that. He was his partner in all things, and he hoped to someday make him his partner in _life_ when the time was right. But maybe Yu just didn’t know how to care for him as much as he truly deserved to be cared for. Maybe Yosuke deserved a better partner altogether. 

He wasn’t sure when he finally drifted off, but he was more than grateful to be anything but awake. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part III**

Yosuke wasn’t at school the next day. Yu vigilantly watched the doors through every class, desperately hoping he would come sprinting in while spouting off apologies for being late. Maybe he was still sleeping? He seemed pretty exhausted from their training yesterday and he certainly wasn’t himself. 

No. That wasn’t it.

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, how badly he didn’t want it to be true, he _knew_ Yosuke was in the TV. He could tell that Izanagi knew it too, and he could feel him tugging at his chest from within, urgently trying to spur him to action. As of this moment, he was determined that was going to search for him in the TV, even if he had to go in alone. The incessant hiss of rain against the window seemed to mock him in his desperation. 

When he tried to tell Chie and Yukiko what was going on, they weren’t exactly supportive.

“C’mon, don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Chie said. “He’s probably just sick or cutting class or whatever.”

“He would’ve texted me if that were the case,” Yu insisted. 

“Maybe something came up and he didn’t have a chance to message you, like a family emergency,” Yukiko suggested.

“I’m telling you, he’s in there,” he insisted with urgency. “We should go in today to search.” 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Chie admitted in a tentative tone.

“I have to agree, we should save our energy until we know who we’re looking for,” Yukiko reasoned. 

Yu knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with them. He huffed as he shot up from his desk and paced out the door without a word, leaving Chie and Yukiko shellshocked in his wake. It was just so unlike him to be this visibly aggravated. 

He made a beeline toward the bathrooms on the first floor to where he trusted Naoto would be waiting. If there was anyone who would take him seriously, it would be Naoto.

“Hello, Yu-senpai,” they said. “Is something the matter? You seem… agitated.” 

“It was Yosuke on the TV,” he sputtered. “We need to save him before it’s too late, it’s going to be raining for the next few days and then the fog will come and--”

“Hold on, a breath, Yu-senpai,” they insisted calmly. “As I recall, you told me that you couldn’t tell who was on the television. What would suggest that it was actually Yosuke-senpai?”

“I wasn’t honest with you, Naoto,” Yu admitted abashedly, though his voice grew more desperate as he spoke. “I could tell it was him. I saw everything--his hair, his uniform, even his headphones, I—“

“Why on earth would you lie about this, Yu-senpai?...” they sighed, cutting him off. “Still, I believe we should wait until we can all confirm his identity. Perhaps you only saw him because you wanted to.”

“Why the hell would I _want_ to see him on the TV, Naoto?” he hissed. He took a deep breath. “It was the complete opposite, actually. I didn’t tell you because that would make it _real_ , and I… I wasn’t ready to face that truth. I’m sorry.” 

Naoto gave him an appraising stare, then nodded in understanding. “I see, and I forgive you. But still, I believe it would be prudent to wait until we know more.”

Yu chuffed in dissent, but he couldn’t muster a coherent response as his head began to spin. If anyone was the voice of reason in any situation, it was Naoto, and their assessment was probably sound. Still, Izanagi was insistent that something was wrong, and his gut agreed. He contemplated going in alone, but it would probably be far too dangerous to traverse unknown parts of the TV world without the support of his friends. Still, he wasn’t sure if he valued his own safety above Yosuke’s, anyway.

“It’s supposed to rain through the night,” they interjected, having clearly noticed that Yu was lost in thought. “We and the rest of the team will be sure to watch the midnight channel again tonight. If he truly is in the television, the picture should be much clearer this time.”

That’s true, but…” his voice began to quiver as he choked back frustrated, fearful tears. “What if we wait too long, and it’s too late for him?...” 

Naoto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We won’t let it get to that point, Yu-senpai. We’ll go in as soon as we can confirm without a shadow of a doubt that he’s in the TV. Please, go home and rest some more--you still look terribly exhausted. Shall I walk you home?”

He carefully wiped away the wetness in his eyes with his sleeve. “Okay. And yes, I would really appreciate it.” 

The two of them walked in relative silence all the way home. When they reached the Samegawa, Yu looked to the riverbank and fondly remembered the quiet moments he’d spent with Yosuke. He wished that they meant as much to Yosuke as they meant to him, but a subtle sense of doubt gnawed away at his hope. 

Naoto must have noticed the tender, tearful look in his eyes. “Yu-senpai, can I ask you something?”

Yu made a quizzical noise as he was ripped from his reverie. “S-sure, Naoto. What is it?”

They took a long pause, the quietude only disrupted by the anxious patter of the rain against their umbrellas. “You love Yosuke-senpai, don’t you?”

He gasped and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes glimmering with surprise. “...Was it that obvious?”

“Perhaps not to the others, but to an ace detective such as myself? I don’t think you’d be this desperate to save him if you weren’t,” Naoto deduced. “You can be quite the stoic man, Yu-senpai, and yet you’ve shown more emotion about this whole ordeal than you have in the whole time I’ve known you.”

“That’s certainly true... I’ve been blowing up at people left and right,” Yu admitted sadly. “It’s very unlike me, and none of you deserve it.”

“I think we’re understanding of your predicament,” they assured him. “Even if the others haven’t noticed how… fond you are of Yosuke, it’s obvious you’re at the very least good friends.”

“I’m… not sure he feels the same,” Souji sighed. “Even about us being friends. There seems to be some sort of rift between us, and I’ve never been able to figure out why.” 

“Hmm… perhaps that’s something we’ll discover if we do indeed need to go to his rescue in the TV world,” Naoto reasoned. “Everything we’ve ever repressed has a way of coming to light in that place, after all.”

“You’re right, Naoto. Hopefully we’ll know more later tonight.”

They chatted about mundane things until they arrived at Yu’s house, and Naoto gave him a wave as they parted ways. 

“Welcome home, big bro!” Nanako greeted him warmly as he walked in the door.

“Hi, Nanako,” he smiled, feeling better just seeing her sunny face. “How was your day?”

“It was good, we learned about electricity today!” she chirped. “We learned about circuits and made a lightbulb glow with a potato!”

“Oh, really?” Yu said in surprise. “I had no idea you could make potato powered lights. You’ll have to show me how it’s done sometime.”

She smiled brightly at him. “I’d love that, big bro!” 

Yu kept Nanako company while he worked on homework for the evening. Her presence made him feel a bit more at ease, though she was perceptive as ever.

“Are you okay, big bro? You keep looking out the window,” she noticed. She was right--he’d been nervously peering out the glass door all evening as if keeping diligent watch over the falling rain.

“I’m okay, Nanako. The rain just makes me nervous, sometimes.”

“Why, big bro?” she asked a bit sadly. “I really like the rain. It’s fun to play in the puddles the next day!”

“That does sound fun, you’re right,” he replied, hoping to dodge her question. How was he supposed to tell his little sister about how the rain was an omen of his partner’s demise? “We should go together sometime.”

“Yeah!” she exclaimed. 

They spent the rest of the evening together until it grew late, and Yu helped Nanako get ready for bed.

“Big bro, you didn’t answer my question,” she yawned as he tucked her in. “Why does the rain scare you so much?”

He froze up, and the circuits of his brain started to smoke as he searched for a reasonable answer. “I just have some… bad memories of the rain,” he went with. That was the closest to an honest answer he could give her. 

“Maybe if we make some good memories in the rain it won’t scare you anymore,” Nanako said sleepily.

Yu gave her a warm smile as he rubbed her back. “I’d like that a lot, Nanako.”

She smiled back as she drifted off into what looked like a peaceful sleep. 

Yu made his way to his room, but his anxiety spiked again once he was no longer in her soothing presence. He tried his best to study, but he found that he simply couldn’t focus. He was desperate to see the TV flare to life so he could confirm that Yosuke was in there, yet hesitant to see his worst fears come to life. He looked at the clock--11:56. It would be any minute now. 

He assumed a cross legged position right in front of the television, each second dragging by as if it were a millennium. 

11:57. Yu felt like he could hardly breathe through his anxious anticipation. 

11:58. It had to be him. It was bound to be Yosuke on the screen.

11:59. “Are you ready to face the truth?” the rain seemed to ask as it roared against his window. 

12:00. For a moment, there was only silence.

Then the television flared to life. 

“Hello, people of Inaba!” a skeevy man called out with a cocky sneer. His hair was cut short, but it was the very same color as Yosuke’s—and his face was the same. “Are you looking for some good, old-fashioned fun? Then come one, come all to the grand opening of the Magatsu Arcade!”

The man stepped aside as he proudly gestured to the rows of arcade cabinets behind them, though many were obscured by the persistent fog. Despite it being the ‘grand opening’, many of the visible cabinets looked run-down and in utter disrepair. As for the decor, the dark purple paint and flooring was as dingy as could be. “We’ve got every game you can imagine, so I’m ready to show you whatever you want to see. We’re _really_ good at that, aren’t we Yosuke?”

Yu watched in horror as the camera panned to the side, revealing Yosuke in all the bindings his shadow had wrapped him in. 

“Let’s play a little game with you and your friends, _me_ ,” the shadow spat as he obscured part of the shot with a close-up of his gleaming golden eyes and toothy grimace. “You better hurry, Yu--this is a time trial, and if you don’t win the game, he _dies_.” 

Yu swallowed a desperate cry that manifested as sharp, choked gurgle while Yosuke let out a muffled cry and writhed helplessly on the ground. Yu watched in horror as the image grew clearer—the fog had suddenly disappeared. In all his time watching the midnight channel, that had never happened before. 

“You’d better hurry, pretty boy,” the shadow hissed through a menacing grin as he gestured behind Yu with a forward nod of his head. 

Yu slowly turned around to glance out the window, petrified of the sight that was waiting for him--the fog had already begun to roll in. 

Yu could feel himself go pale as all the color and hope drained out of him.

“Clock’s ticking,” the shadow muttered darkly. “You’ve got until tomorrow morning.” 

With a burst of distorted static, the image began to cut out. 

“ _No!_ ” Yu screamed, frantically gripping the sides of the television. 

He didn’t even bother to give a second thought. Without knowing if he’d even fit, he threw himself through the screen—it was a tight squeeze, but soon enough he was tumbling through the bright and familiar liminal space into the mysterious dark arcade beyond. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part IV**

Nanako carefully made her way up the steps--she had heard Yu scream, and she was scared to face whatever could have made her brave big bro yelp the way he did. 

“Big bro?” she mumbled timidly as the door to his room slowly creaked open. She looked around in the darkness, but there was no one there--not even Yu. 

She started to cry, deeply worried for her big bro as she was. Should she call her dad? No, that would only make daddy mad--daddy got mad at Yu a lot--and she didn’t want to get her big bro in trouble. Instead, she called who she thought was the next best option.

“Nao-kun, big bro isn’t here…” she whimpered. “I’m really scared...” she cried. 

“It’s okay, Nanako-chan--take some deep breaths for me, okay?” they said in a soothing tone. “Yu-senpai is going to be okay, I promise.”

They hoped it wasn’t an empty promise. Based on the current evidence, Naoto deduced that Yu must have managed to throw himself through his home television, and it was impossible to ascertain exactly where he could have ended up. “Please go back to bed for now. I’ll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep, okay?”

“O-okay,” Nanako hiccuped. Naoto heard the padding of little feet against the stairs, then eventually heard fabric shifting. 

“Nao-kun… will you sing me a lullaby?”

“Oh, Nanako-chan, I’m not much of a singer,” they said with a nervous laugh. “But… if it’ll help you feel better…” 

They put the call on speaker so that she could tap out a text to the rest of the team as they sang a soft, soothing melody over the phone.

_You're in a place you think you know_

_Surrounded but you feel alone_

_You have a place to rest your head_

_But not a home_

Naoto could hear that Nanako had stopped crying, and her breath gradually slowed and deepened. 

_Feels like you lost yourself again_

_Sit in the silence of a friend_

_When you are fully known and loved_

_You have a home_

It didn’t take long for Naoto to hear quiet snores on the other end of the line. “Goodnight, Nanako-chan,” they whispered as they slowly shut the phone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part V**

Through a coordinated series of text messages, the team managed to meet outside of Junes in record time. Teddie brought the key to the store with them, which meant they didn’t have to break in. 

“Man, I feel so dumb for not listening to Yu…” Chie lamented. “He was right the whole time and now Yosuke’s in serious danger!”

“I only hope we can make it in time,” Yukiko added sadly. 

“Yeah, ‘s crazy how fast this fog rolled in…” Kanji muttered. “D’you guys think it’s, uh… already too late?”

A grim silence fell over the group. No one had considered it, and no one was ready to even begin processing what a terrible tragedy it would be. 

“Damn, I shouldn’ta said anything like that… Sorry guys,” Kanji muttered. “Yosuke-senpai’s tough as hell, so I’m sure he’ll pull through.” 

“With Teddie and I here together, we’ll find him and Yu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai in no time,” Rise resolved. “Right, Teddie?”

“Yessirree, Teddie won’t let them down!” he cheered. Beneath the cheerful surface, however, Teddie was deeply afraid.

“As undesirable as it is, I believe our best course of action is to split up,” Naoto declared. “Rise, Yukiko, and Chie will be in charge of locating Yu-senpai, and the rest of us will ascertain Yosuke’s location.”

“That’s real smart Nao-chan--my nose knows Yosuke’s scent by heart, so we’ll find him beary quickly!” Teddie interjected.

“Hopefully Yu-senpai didn’t end up too far away. The sooner we can get back together, the better,” Rise added. “I’ll do my best to find him ASAP!” 

“Good. Let’s proceed.”

Teddie deftly unlocked the door; the investigation team stealthily proceeded toward the electronics department and entered the TV.

The clock was ticking--the game had officially begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamer Yosuke rights!!
> 
> Based a lil bit on the song Known & Loved by Joel Ansett with the lullaby
> 
> uhhhh here's my socials 😳  
> \- twitter and tumblr: lyndinjunes  
> \- ko-fi.com/lyndinjunes


End file.
